We Found Love
by fatiunderumbrella
Summary: These are all one shots  many of dreams that i have or my imagination going wild I hope this is the reality because I AM TEAM ROBSTEN  This is the first time i am attempting to write it. i hope you'll enjoy reading it like it did.
1. We Found Love Future Prologue Take

_**a couple of days back i was reading MOTU... and fell a sleep on my desk i had this really really weird dream... okay..so here it goes..**_

_..._  
><em>ROB (POV)<em>  
><em>I had heard bout this story from a friend of mine he said it was based on Twilight characters . Just the name but the whole plot and story was different. He told me to have a look at it and the name of the story was Master Of Universe. I thought it might be some lame story with some supernatural powers and all, a sorta parody on Twilight. I forgot bout it. And then in a couple of days when Kristen join me to have dinner with my friends. Sam and i were just catching up and Kristen was talking to his girl while scratching my hair at the nape of my neck.<em>  
><em>Sam asked me " Did u read the story what did u think bout it ?"<em>

_"I didn't read it sorry, was a little busy"_

_"Rob you should give it a shot tonight its really cool"_

_"Okay Sam i will"_

_Then we went back to eating and talking, catching up on what's going on. Kristen and I were constantly holding hands and feeding each other. I was a little bit buzzed and hoped that the paparazzi wont catch up on our location and tarnish our evening cause Kristen did not like it at all and i felt the same. This is our Private life and they just want to invade in our bubble. so praying that some one wont alert any pappz. We headed out and thank god for it, non of the photogs were there._

_After we got out of the sushi bar me and Kristen we went on our way. All the buzzing was making both of us quit hungry and not for food._

_KRISTEN (POV)_  
><em>Oh thank fuck nun of the fucking paparazzi got the wind of us tonight. And i don't know if i was hornier then necessary every time Rob touched me I felt like exploding or was it all the beer. I seriously fucking don't know. I felt like dragging him out of here to our bed and have my wicked ways with him. every time I thought bout I pictured him cuffed to the bed and me riding him and I was pretty much at fucking loss ova here and a giggle would escape from my mouth. Looking at me. Rob said "Baby are u alright" that made me giggle even more like I said I don't know whether I am horny or buzzeddd. oh may me I am fucking both. and Rob was still looking at me funny with a smirk on his face I felt like bitin them. What is wrong with me ? . Oh yeah I know he brings out the horniest and sexy crazed devil in me. Why is he looking at me like that . ohhh fuck he asked me something and I was suppose to answer it see this guys makes me foreget everything and i am not complaining but it is so not fair.<em>

_"Huh"_

_"I asked are you alright"_

_"Oh yeah I am alright but I know you can make it better"_

_"hmmm I didn't get that"_

_Oh he is such a gentlemen most of the time however I Love him to death._

_ROB (POV)_  
><em>I don't know whether Kristen was tired or feeling sleepy or Drunk when we sat in the cab and I asked her was she alright she just kept staring at me and was giggling. I mean she was looking really cute doing it and then she tells me or I think I heard her say that I can make it better. So i asked her again.<em>  
><em>"Baby we will reach at our place in 10 min are u alright"<em>

_"Oh i am fine really nothing"_  
><em>But I don't know she held my hand and started playing and making patterns in my palm. I thought everything is good.<em>

_"Okay if you say so. We will be there in less then minutes. Then you can rest"_

_It was always so easy and comfortable with her we never had to fill the silence with mind less talk, we were more then happy just holding each other and enjoying our time our moment. I still remember the first time I saw her was the day my whole life had its meaning. Lyrics of songs and music of I'll be your Lover too filled my mind looking at her. I was pulled out of my memory by my love._

_"Sweetie we are here." she told me._  
><em>I looked at her and smiled. She was so cute when she was tired and needed rest like a kitten who was so cute. she is my everything. I Love her to death. I paid the cabbie and we went inside the apartment that we had rented.I wanted to make sure she was fine. "Baby I think it would be good for u to atleast drink juice or water and freshen up to sleep I know you are tired"<em>  
><em>She looked at me and and said "hmmm okay"<em>  
><em>hmm what is going on in her head. I let is pass cause I myself am a little tired and have to check my email.<em>

_We reached our room and went directly to the bedroom to change into sweats and t-shirt. As always Kristen went to take not borrow my t-shirt. She looked sexy as hell and many many thoughts came to mind which I think she wasn't upto for the night cause she was tired. So I let it go we could take care of it in the morning. I brought her a glass of water and gave her three soft peck on her lips but she had some other idea and tried to deepen the kiss, her hands went in to my hair and she started sucking and biting my lips. Oh shittt it feels gooood. But I don't think she is up to it cause she is tired. I tried to untangle myself but she ended up biting and tugging my hair hard. And I was instantly aroused._

_ohhh fuck ..._

_I tried to pry myself but she wouldn't let me go and kept on moaning as I started kissing her with same want and animalistic need. But the Gentlemen in me kept on telling me there is time for it she has to take rest and I have to take care of her._  
><em>"Baby your tired why don't you lie down and go to sleep I will join you in a couple of minutes, have to check some mails an then I'll come to bed."<em>

_"No. I want you now"_  
><em>And she started biting my neck and her hands went on to my lower back and she started scratching my back with her nails. I knew I was on my brink of control. I was treading water over here alone. I tried reasoning with her. Thank heavens that her phone started ringing.<em>

_"Baby why don't you answer it, might be important if it is at 12:03 am"_  
><em>"Ignore it I will take care of it in the morning"<em>  
><em>"Really it might be your mom or dad who might be calling" that got her attention. she grunted huffed and pouted I pecked her and bit her pouty lip, told her I am gonna take care of the emails and she should take care of the calls so that we could sleep. She got up and took the call and I went to the hall and set the laptop on the coffee table and sat my arse on the couch and started checking my mails. I could hear her on the phone talking to someone and then I concentrated on my mails cause i needed to be done fast, I was so tired.<em>

_ROB (POV)_

_I could hear her voice as she entered the room and came to me she stood behind me started playing with my hair. Let me tell you that when she does that she does it on purpose cause she knows that I really really love it when she plays with my hair, I know that she loves to play and tug my hair. So I was throughly distracted by her action and an involuntary moan escaped my mouth. I knew she was smirking cause it was plain as soccer that she could make me go crazy by just looking at me she knew that she had the power over me and I knew that I had the power over her. Our power over each other in our relationship was equal and we loved each other. I tried to remove her hand but she didn't budge so I turned towards her and asked her who it was she told me it was her publisicst asking bout something, so i let it be. I had only a couple of mails and to look at and i was almost finished den my eyes landed on a mail sent by Sam, it was a link. So i knew what it was for it read MOTU as the subject. Kristen was distracting me. So I asked her "Baby could to grab a bottel of water"_

_She smiled and noded her head went in the kitchen to grab a bottle from the refrigerator. She gave me a peck on my lip and the bottle and went in to the bedroom again. I knew it would take some time for her to get off the phone. They were discussing some photo-shoot and things that my Baby was not at all interested in but she had to do._

_Out of curiosity I clicked the link and saw a photoshoped pic of me and Kristen that perked my interest more. So being a Curious arse that I am I went to the first chapter and started reading it and I lost track of time and did not hear Kristen coming out from the bedroom and disconnecting her call and calling me. The story was different and kind off interesting to say now I knew why Sam liked this. Hence when suddenly she bit my neck from behind, I was startled, she laughed at my reaction. I am sure I looked like a boy caught with his hands in the cookie jar. She asked me "Honey I called you. What are you engrossed in"_  
><em>Told her "Nothing just something Sam told me about."<em>  
><em>"hmmm okay so if your done lets go to bed"<em>  
><em>"In a min" so she came and sat on my lap startled me and buried her face in the crook of my neck. It always amazes me how perfectly we fit. Like we were made for each other.<em>

_ROB (POV)_

_I was so engrossed in reading the story it was all bout controlling dominating and still treading it with love, this was so different and in a way really interesting. The way Edward was shown with dark yet vulnerable and lovable side and the way Bella was shown as shy innocent but still stubborn and headstrong. i was at chap 14 . wen i felt Kristen squirm and her breathing came on more affect on my neck i couldn't control the reaction which was happening down with my nether regions and she felt i am sure she started to lick my neck and bite it and started to blow over it. i really really was on the last i mean literally last brick of my control. i asked her_

_"Aren't u sleepy and tired let me put u in bed"_

_"No i am where i want to be. anyways what are u reading"_

_"Oh something Sam suggested"_

_"Hmmm"_  
><em>she kept on biting and licking my neck jaw line then my lobe she kept on going in the same line. I was rock hard as she started grinding and i couldn't take it anymore i wanted her no i needed her. so shut the laptop.<em>

_My hands caught a hold of her perky and sexy arse and i squeezed it hard and a moan escaped her moth. i brought my other hand buried it in her hair gave it a lil tug and brought her lips to mine._

_i kissed her lightly and i dint think she wanted it light, she started grinding hard and bit my lip as soon as my lip parted our tongues entwined den self in their own sensual accords. i kissed her really hard my hands on founds her hands i entwined our fingers and kissed her back hard. we hand to break our kisses to breath but i keep licking and nibbling her neck. sometimes i feel breathing is overrated.. she_

_"Hmmm" hummed... and sd_

_"Honey i really really want u" and moaned.._

_I couldn't control my self. i brought her hands and buried it in my hair.. and my hands on their own accord went to her boos which were perky and most luscious and perfect for me. i pinched her nipples with my hands and i knew they pebbled with my touch more and more they were really hard and i knew._

_"More" she kept on asking. so i squeezed them and then buried my face in between them and then i realized that she was still wearing my shirt i wanted her skin.. as if she read my mind her hands went to the hem of mt t shirt she pulled it and started biting my neck and scratching my chest den she licked and bit my nipple and moaned.. this girl make me need her like oxygen. i tugged her hair lightly and den she pulled back a little and removed her t shirt. as soon as i saw her..._

_"Beautiful.. u know your perfect. "_

_"hmmm love u"_

_"Love u tooo more den u know."_  
><em>she looked at me as if she cud see my soul.. and she saw something that she knew was real and a breathtaking smile appread over her face and she told me<em>

_"I know and i love u more"_

_"Not possible your too perfect and i can deal with it. I am yours"_

_"And i am yours Honey"_

_I squeezed her breasts. and took the right in my mouth i kept on looking in her eyes they were dilated as if we were on high and her lips were swollen and pouty and she looked at me as if i am everything to her. and i know i looked at her the same way. i gave her left breast the same attention. and she started grinding on me harder and faster.._

_"Hmmm baby"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Touch me"_

_i knew she was getting restless i was taking it slow. so i brought my right hand and slowly let it travel over to its destination i stooped at her navel and circled over there.. she moaned out loud.. i kissed the place were her heart was beating and looked at her. i kissed her and let my hand drift to its destination.._

_"So wet hmmm"_  
><em>i circled her clit.<em>

_"Hmmm more "_  
><em>i pinched her clit. while i was looking at her. i rested me forehead on hers, and we were breathing together. as if we needed it to survive.<em>  
><em>i brought my left hand and held her lower back.. and she brought her hands and buried one hand in my hair and the other was holding my back she was scratching it.. i really loved it wen she did tat..<em>

_"hmmm" "ROB that feels sooo good"_

_"hmmm"_  
><em>i pinched her clit once again she moaned.. a throaty moan i slipped my middle finger in her wet heated core. she threw her hed back and..<em>

_"ohhhh ROB ! that feels so good"_

_"hmm u liked it baby "_

_"hmmm more"_

_i inserted another finger and started nibbling at her neck.. and started pumping my fingers in and out and then i added another finger and she scratched my back with her nails.. "OH FUCK !" i knew she was close.. so i trailed my tongue to her right nipple.. and bit it den her left .. and my fingers kept on pumping i brought my palm and rubbed her clit and then.. i knew she was gone..her wall started clenching,_

_"OHHHHHH ! RoBBBBBbbbb" i knew she was close i looked at her .. and then i pressed hards on her clit and pumped my fingers fast she started grinding hard. and then she came .. the sight of her coming is the most spectacular sight.. she bit her lip and threw her head back.. and i looked at her.. and her wall clenched violently an she came hards saying my name.._

_"ROOOB !"_

_I watched her as she was riding her high and coming out of it i couldn't take it any more so i kissed her hard.. and stood up.. she locked her ankle on my lower back and her hands in my neck and we dint stop kissing.. and if anyone broke the kiss the other would keep on licking or kissing jaw or neck as if we couldn't survive.. wid out the contact.._

_I hurried and went to the bed i laid her in the middle and then she pulled her panties and spread her legs as an invitation for me. i pulled my sweats.. down and freed my painful cock which was hard as titanium.. she looked at me pumping and moaned and bit her lip the sight drove me mad and her glistening pussy and its juices were making me become and animal. and Kristen couldn't control.._

_"Rob I Want U in Me NOW !" she sd thru clenched teeth. i knew she wanted me and i knew i wanted her but i wanted to taste her so bad..._

_"Patience love let me first lick u so you can come hards on my tongue and i want to lap all your juices an then i will bury my cock in u so deep that you would know how much i want u how much i need u "_

_she moaned and bit her lip hards.._

_"Honey i cant take it any more want u now !"_

_I lied between her legs and inhaled her arousal.. looking at her.. she propped on her elbow and was looking at me while she bit her lips.. i bit her left thigh kissed it den her right thigh.. i grabbed her leg and bent her knee and held her ass and licked her clit_

_"OHHH YESS !"_

_I buried my face and licked her clit and bit it.. she withered .. thrashed her her head back.. and_

_"OHHHH FUCK feels so good.."_

_i kept on licking and kept on biting and i knew she grew restless so i brought my right hand and inserted my middle finger and pumped her while i licked and bit her clit.. she brought her hands and buried it in my hair and kept me there as if i am gonna leave this heaven... then i removed my tongue and she grunted in frustration and buried my tongue in her core and started fucking her with my tongue that made her scream.. i put my right forefinger and thumb on her clit and pinched her .. and i knew she was gone, suddenly her orgasm took over her like a rocket.. she threw her head and thrashed it from left to right.. her sight and her juices made me almost cum .. but i was far gone.. and i couldn't take it any more.. i had to have her now.._

_I hover over her till she came out of her high cos i loved seeing her eyes every time i entered her it was like the first time.. and i couldn't stop myself, it always felt like the first time.. the love i see in her eyes make me love her even more.. i waited for her to come down from her high.. i kissed her slowly and then looked her in the eyes as soon as our eye made contact saw love and adoration in them.. i looked at her with the same passion love and adoration and slowly entered her .. the tightness and heat of her core made me almost come. so i took it slow.. and looked at her.. he moan.. and closed her eyes.._  
><em>i told her<em>

_"Open your eyes and look at me Love"_  
><em>she opened and looked at me i can never forget the look that is the look of pure love.. i kissed her.. and seethed my self to the hilt and started moving in slow long deep thrust..<em>

_"HMMM ohhhh honey faster.."_  
><em>I cunt deny her anything she knew.. so started going faster deeper and harder.. i picked her right leg and put it above my shoulder and went deeper.. i knew i was going to come.. so i slowed a little and kissed her bit her neck.. we kept on saying loving words to each other.. her walls started clenching and she closed her eyes and i knew she was close so i brought my left hand and pinched he clit that was it she came hard milking me with her juices<em>

_"OHHHH rROOObbBBBB ! FUCKKK ROB !"_

_I couldn't close my eyes cause i wouldn't miss the most earth shattering sight in front of me ever wen she comes she glows and looks like an angel with halo..._

_With three more thrust i came hards and yelled_

_"Kristennn Baby love you !"_

_and buried my head in the crook of her neck she started scratching my scalp i looked at her we were both exausted and and she hummed .. i kissed and lovingly bit her lower lip.._

_"Baby I love you"_

_"hmmm love u too"_

_i withdrew my self and we both whimpered.. and i laid next to her she molded her self against me put her head above my thumping heart.. i kissed her head and brought her even closer.._

_she looked up at me pecked me and said.._

_"Honey goodnight Love you_

_"Night love u more."_  
><em>i smiled wen she pouted and den she buried her face in the crook of my neck.. and we her breathing lulled me to sleep .. We were in heaven our own heaven...<em>

**_this was my dream... hehehe.. i still get a glimpse of it When i take a nap sometimes.. and i love it..._**


	2. Something About You

_**Some Thing About You.**_

___  
><em>ROB (POV)<em>

_Gosh I don't know if it went well or no but I think it was good, I know for sure when I think it is good it turns out exactly opposite. hmmm i have another audition oh no only 20 minutes to reach the directors house, I am sure going to be late. Taking a cab I reached Director Catherine Hardwicks place for my audition. Hope so I am not too late or my agent wont like it at all. According to the information the lead actor will be Kristen Stewart. She is fantastic I saw her in In The Wild. I have no words she is so flawless, reminds of Audrey Hepburn Classic beauty. oh thank gosh 10 min to spare here goes nothing._  
><em>_<em>

_"Hi Good Evening I am Robert Pattinson". She looked good a full on hippie._

_"Wow you are English. Hmmm Good Evening Rob. I am Catherine Hardwick the director. Oh you are on time, I spoke with Kristen she would be her in a while. Come in and have a seat."_

_"Nice House". It was a nice house white pristine hmmm paintings on the wall were of different genres and quite good. I should ask her about them not now may be later._

_"Please have a seat. What will you have ?" She asked me while typing something on her phone._

_"Nothing. Its okay. Nice Paintings"_

_"Thanks, I really like them. I'll be right back, Here is the script go through it, you would have to enact a scene with Kristen. Relax". And she left leaving me stunned, she was so clam like a yoga instructor or some one like that. What did I know about anyone being calm right now cause FUCK ! I was screaming from the inside. Okay Rob this is your chance to be cool and calm and feel hmm lets start reading thsi scene._  
><em>_<em>

_KRISTEN (POV)_

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine I knew he must a been about_

_"Yes Catherine"_

_"Kristen can you make it to my house right now, I have a actor who is come for the audition here, Last minute and he is the last guy, could you please come as soon as possible." Oh fuck I was suppose to hang out with Micheal. What do i do? What does my heart say that i have to go? heck lets go and meets this last comer._

_"Yeah sure be there in a couple of minutes"._

_"Thank you so much". She hung up._

_Now I have to call Micheal and let him know I will be late. I hope he understands cause this auditions have taken a lot of time and to find Edward Cullen is taking a whole lot of time then i thought it would but I don"t know, Why ? I can't say yes to anyone they have chosen till now. Maybe this one will be the ONE !._

_"Mom. I am going to Catherine's house and from there will hang out with Micheal."_

_"Ohkay"._  
><em>Shit crap Here goes nothing. Hopefully this would be done soon. lets listen to some song for now<em>

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
><em>_I knew he must a been about seventeen  
>The beat was goin' strong Playin' my favorite song An'<br>I could tell it wouldn't be long Till he was with me, yeah me And  
>I could tell it wouldn't be long Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'<em>

_I love rock n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock n' roll So come and take your time and dance with me_

_Ow!_

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
>That don't matter, he said, 'Cause it's all the same Said can<br>I take you home where we can be alone An' next we were movin' on  
>He was with me, yeah me Next we were movin' on He was with me, yeah me, singin'<em>  
><em>So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock n' roll So come an' take your time an' dance with me<em>

_Ow!_

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone Next we were movin' on He was with me, yeah me, An we'll be movin' on An' singin' that same old song Yeah with me, singin'_  
><em>I love rock n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock n' roll So come an' take your time an' dance with me I love rock n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock n' roll So come an' take your time an' dance with I love rock n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock n' roll So come an' take your time an' dance with I love rock n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock n' roll So come an' take your time an' dance with I love rock n' roll So put another dime in the jukebox, baby I love rock n' roll So come an' take your time an' dance with me<em>

_Oh finally, I am on time wow Kris give your self a pat you reached here on time & didn't take too much time. Music does that to you. hmm I am in my jeans and t shirt. Catherine answers her door after the first Knock. She looks too excited for my liking hmmm._

_"Hi Catherine"_

_"Hi Kristen You are on time good, Come in"_

_"Yeah I know but I hope it..." My sentence dies in my mouth that is cause suddenly i feel these vibes that gives me a tingling feeling and like butterfly wings on my skin. Catherine being the host introduces me to the guy who is sitting on the sofa and his back is to me he is hunched and reading something, his hair is a total chaotic mess._  
><em>"Rob I would like to officially introduce you to Kristen Stewart. Kristen and this is Robert Pattinson".<em>  
><em>Suddenly the guy stands up and turns around and the first thing I notice is How fucking tall he is. Fuck he is tall like 6' tall lean not too bulky and as he moves his hand to his hair and tugs them. He doesn't make eye contact with me Why is he looking down and is he looking at my Chucks i hope i haven't stepped on some goo and he can see them. Let me see no. oh fuck i am suppose to shake hands with him. I think i should show some manners and atleast greet him.<em>

_"Hi How are you" he moves and comes a little closer I get this strange feeling when he gets near not in a creepy way but in a different way a good way._

_"Hi I am Rob". He is ENGLISH ! how will he portray Edward Cullen ?. Huh he is still avoiding eye contact his head is bowed down like he is surrendering. He extends his hand for me to shake. Oh yes hand shake the age old tradition of meet and greet._

_"Hi" I extend my hand to shake it with him. And suddenly I have goose bumps and the strange feeling amplifies and i can feel it in my core and it is a good feeling and I have no idea why am i feeling this._

_"So as the introduction are done. Shall we do what we are all gathered here to do". Yes Catherine I can see the twinkle in your eye you are up to something._

_"Yes and May I ask what is it that we shall do today Ma'aM" Oh nice he sounds so suave. A giggle escapes from my mouth and he suddenly snaps his head in my direction and I see him i mean his face clearly and his eyes OHHH ! his eyes his face his jaw he is beautiful. His eyes are green and they show his honesty._

_"Sorry". I say._

_"Nah. Its fine I like the sound" and he smiles a cute smile that reaches his eye and it sparkles. gahhhhhh ! what is wrong with me. And as we both are following Catherine she halts we both halt as well. And we are in here Bedroom ! am i dreaming or she is actually making me do a scene over her._

_"So this is were we will audition. The scene is. Bella is sleeping and Edward is standing near the window and looking at her and then i think you know the drill Kristen and Rob_

_follow her lead i hope you read your scene"._  
><em>Asks Catherine. He seems nervous.<em>  
><em>"Hmm yeah I think i do" and he chuckles nervously and tugs his hair again. He is wearing dark blue jeans black t shirt a hoodie and chucks oh that is why he was looking at them hehehehe. Catherine asks him to get comfortable. he removes his hoodie and leans against the wall opposite the bed. Catherine snaps me out of my inner ramblings " Kristen I want you to sit on the bed and act nervous but eager same drill okay"<em>  
><em>"Yes Catherine" I say with salute. And Rob smiles his cute smile looking at my antics, its a cute smile. "So deep breathes and as soon as you both are ready let me know i have kept the camera rolling"<em>  
><em>Hmm so here goes nothing I sit on the bed pretending to be busy with phone, and then he suddenly is behind me. i give out a nervous gasp which comes quite easily because of the closeness that i am sharing.<em>  
><em>"When did you come"<em>  
><em>"A couple of minutes ago"<em>  
><em>"I always wanted to try something, turn around"<em>  
><em>"Okay"<em>  
><em>"Don't move"<em>  
><em>i stay stock still i don't know why when he tells me i feels paralyzed looking in to his green orbs.<em>  
><em>"I said don't move". I didn't know i was leaning to wards him i try to stay as still as possible. <em>_And then i feel his lips and its like the feeling i had earlier has magnified it self and my heart his hammering his kiss is tentative and smooth his lips are so soft i didn't know he had such soft lips and still feels manly. "Stay still" he says. And i get lost in it. I grab his hair and kiss him back because Kristen oops Bella is an equal participant. I dive my hands into his hair which are oh so soft and i move one had to the nape of his neck and play with his hair. He opens his mouth and nibbles my lower lip. And as if i feel alive. What is he doing to me. I open my mouth a little bit and our tongues mingle with each other and suddenly as we were standing facing each other he lifts me up gently and puts me on the bed hovering over me and kissing me and i kiss him in return and suddenly he stops._  
><em>"Stop"<em>

_"I am Sorry" did i cross some line is he in s relationship shit fuck i am in a fucking relationship how could i get carried away like this. As soon as world best feelings makes me alive his closeness his kiss makes me feel alive. The reality is different. It is just a role Kristen._

_"Awesome" Catherine claps and looks at me and i don't know what she sees but i see something in her eye i can't pinpoint it what is it exactly._

_And i suddenly blurt out "He is EDWARD ! he is the ONE!". And Catherine stares at me and i can see her smirking._  
><em>"Do you think so."<em>  
><em>"Yes" I say with so much conviction i didn't know i had it in me.<em>  
><em>"Thank You both". Rob says is he blushing.<em>  
><em>"I am sorry i was.. i hope i was not aggressive and you are okay"<em>  
><em>I laugh at his cuteness, because he is the most gracious guy i ever met.<em>  
><em>"Don't sweat it dude i am fine as i was saying that you are my Edward.." Oh fuck word vomit much. "I mean you are Bella's Edward. I am 100% sure. CATHERINE ! He is the ONE !".<em>  
><em>"I agree with you Kristen. Rob lets get all the nitty gritty and then we can schedule a meeting with the Author Stephanie Meyer, the screenplay writer Melissa Rosenberg, the producer and people from Summit.". Rob pales a little bit. i find it endearing. I step closer to him. he has his hand behind his back and he looks like a boy. I put my hand in his hand behind it back and squeeze it in encouragement. He looks at me and smiles OH WOW! this a crooked smile. He is so handsome.<em>  
><em>"Okay, you will have to let my agent know if you don't mind, i was suppose to fly to London in the morning permanently. Now i think that is not an option"<em>  
><em>"NO!" Suddenly not being able to see him sets me into a state off loss and panic. What is happening to me. What is wrong with me. And my phone rings. I answer.<em>

_"Hi Micheal, Hmmm"_  
><em>"What are you doing are you done"<em>  
><em>I lie i don't know "No hmm will take time"<em>  
><em>"oh so its okay let see what we can do about it later call me when you are done"<em>  
><em>"Okay bye".<em>  
><em>I don't like this foreign feeling. I don't know what it is and something is about to change which i don't know i never was a fan of changes, but i don't know my mind and heart are having some kind of debate.<em>  
><em>"So" Catherine looks at me.<em>  
><em>"So" Rob says back again.<em>  
><em>"I hope Kristen I am not keeping you away from your guy" Catherine says and I don't know i want to say yes but i don't instead i am tongue ties and neither i deny or i confirm. The reason is ROBERT PATTINSON. His eyes who were looking at me tenderly does a complete 180 degree and becomes blank and i don't like it i don't know why this feels so much more complicated. I thought finding Bella's Edward would give me a break. But i don't know i have this feeling after finding Bella's Edward. I am feeling there is something big in stored for me.<em>  
><em>"So i suppose i should go. It was nice meeting you Ladies. And again thank you both of you. Catherine i will show myself out please have a word with my agent and plan out the dates. Good Night." Rob says and i don't like it he is about to leave and gives Catherine a smile and me as well but it does not reach his eye.<em>  
><em>"Oh you will be seeing us a lot especially Kristen because you are suppose to spend a whole lot of time together knowing each other and all" Catherine says. And I Love that idea a lot.<em>  
><em>"Yeah Cathrine is right Rob" I add as well. He nods his head and grabs his hoodie. Makes a move and suddenly we are leaving.<em>  
><em>"Can i drop you somewhere" I ask "No i don't want to trouble you. You have done a lot. I apologize that because of me you had to leave such a wonderful company of your Boyfriend and come for this audition because of me." And he nervously tug his hair. I want to do that.<em>  
><em>"No its fine and i am really happy that i came i gained a new Buddy dude that is worth it" I don't know trying to sound cheerful after Rob telling me he is sorry sounds so hollow.<em>  
><em>"No i Insist fuck please. Sorry" And he laughs. i like the sound of it.<em>  
><em>"Nah it is okay. so you want to give me a ride are you sure about it i could always take a cab"<em>  
><em>"No lets move, give me direction to your house or apartment"<em>  
><em>"Okay lets move"<em>  
><em>_<em>

_"Bye Catherine" Rob and I say at the same time and we both laugh she waves. We get in my Cooper. And make a move he gives me direction and talk we talk a mot in 16 minutes i feel like i have known him forever. he is so easy and funny i don't think i have ever laughed this much and i mean a genuine laugh. and all too soon the journey ends and we say good bye but before that we exchange numbers._  
><em>"Yeah it was nice meeting you"<em>  
><em>"Yeah dude same her."<em>  
><em>He moves away and i think i hear him mutter or talk to him self saying "There is Something about her" I am not sure. He stands at the entrance and yells good night i back away and start driving. I still feel his eyes on me. I can't pin point the exact feeling what is it. But i don't know. I look in the rear view mirror and find him in the same place tugging his hair and looking at my car disappearing. I don't know i have never felt this way ever. My lips still tingle. Suddenly everything i know i don't know anything. My cells rings and it is Micheal i don;t feel like answering i don't know why but i just want to feel.. No Kristen don't think this way. I reach home and stare at the ceiling in my bedroom. and my cell beeps i know it will me Micheal with his voice-mail or sms or miss call. but as soon as i see Rob's name flash a simple "Good Night My friend Kristen". I feel relief, and reply "Good night My Rob" I don't know why i skipped friend and why i like the sound of my Rob more but i do and send it. And suddenly i feel so tired but before sleep takes over my last thought is.<em>  
><em>"There is Something about him".<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Breathe Me.

KRISTEN (POV)

FUCK ! FUCK ! FUCKTY FUCK !.  
>At last alone sitting in the make up room. I can have time to myself. Catherine said she will call me when the need arises. What is happening to me. Why am I not able to be close with Micheal he is my boyfriend for god sake. We have been together and at first everything was cute and nice and I like him but I don't like when things change. Change is not always good. Why am I not happy with the way things are. I know the reason behind it. But I don't want to accept it I know how I feel I feel something more than I am ready to agree. It's like I don't even have words to explain my mind is a mess my thoughts are jumbled. The icing on the cake is that all the Interviewer ask Us the same question again and again that are we together or not and I am not comfortable answering them yeah at first I was more open but now I don't know. And the worst fuck of all fuck up was when I saw one of Rob's promotional gig with Catherine where someone asks him is he dating me and he said I am dating a guy name Micheal Angaro. I did not like it a bit. Why he was stating the truth but I don't know. FUCK !<p>

"Kristen"

"Yes Catherine"

"Your shot is ready"

"I'll be out in a minute"

Gosh okay time to be brave and face everyone and act normal. How the FUCK ! am I suppose to act normal. okay time to go duty calls.  
>_<p>

ROB (POV)

What am I suppose to do. I really like I mean I really really like her a lot who is already in a relation. Why does this happens with me ?.

"Rob" Nikki calls.  
>"Yes"<br>"Hey the shots ready Catherine is asking for you."  
>"Yeah lets move then" And we leave the room and walk together on set.<br>"hmm, hey what are you doing this evening"  
>"I don't know". I answer her while tugging my hair.<br>"hmm okay if you are free we could hang out". Nikki asks me. And then I see her talking on the phone with someone and she standing with Catherine. So simple yet beautiful. Kristen Stewart. Suddenly as if she can feel my presence few feet away from her she turns her head and looks at us she has a frown on her face and she disconnects the call. Why is he looking upset did she have a fight with Micheal or is something wrong. And suddenly i feel someone's hand in my hair. When i see whose hand is it. It's Nikki who was talking to me which i missed and her one hand is touching my upper arm and the other hand is adjusting my hair. Oh no is Kristen upset because of this. No its only my imagination.  
>"Hmm hey Nikki lets move and i think you came to call me cause the shot was ready" I try to distract her.<br>"Oh yeah" she giggles "Lets go"  
>We walk together and Kristen is looking at as with an odd expression and there it is again the same feeling that i felt the first time i felt her presence the first time i saw her. I knew there is Something About Her.<br>"Catherine My Lady. Sir is in your presence."  
>"Funny Rob, Nice try but try it on with Nikki".Catherine says and Kristen's face becomes blank expressionless. Nikki laughs at it.<br>"Yeah as you wish My Lady, Nikki and I are ready. So let the shoot begin".I say and try to avoid this uncomfortable feeling.  
>_<p>

KRISTEN (POV)

Oh thank heavens the shot is completed. And we are done for the day and FUCK it feels good to complete the movie. I will cherish all the scenes with Rob cause I know i feels this blanket of wholeness sort of a bubble when ever we are together. I have gained a good friend forever but I don't know why I am not happy with that status. Rob and I have spent so much time together, He is such a goofy person and the shock of my life was when I heard him singing I fell in Love with his voice they way he played his guitar and his voice. Why Me?. And when ever I see him with Nikki I don't like it not one bit. It's a foreign feeling I feel jealous which i never did before.  
>"Hey Kristen" I hear Rob's voice as he knocks on the door.<br>"Yeah". Why do i sound nervous.  
>"May I come in".<br>"Yes"  
>"Hey. Are you done" Rob asks and tugs his hair I motion him to come sit on the couch where I am seated. He walks and sits next to me. stretching his legs and yawing he looks so cute doing it like my cat Max. And i giggle looking at him.<br>"What's funny" He asks looking at me. I just shake my head.  
>"So"<br>"So". he again starts tugging his hair. My fingers twitch and I have this urge of doing it.  
>"I am Tired and not in a mood for anything today. So i am heading to the hotel do you want to make a move or you have something to do." I get this weird feeling again when ever I am near him for feel his presence.<br>"Hmm I am .." Why can't I tell him that Micheal has flown for 2 day to stay with me and I am suppose to meet him at the hotel. He looks at me in this weird way I can't pin pot the way he looks at me but It make me feel something. "What is it are you busy" He starts biting his lower lip.  
>"No I am meeting Micheal" As soon as I tell him this his whole demeanor changes and he becomes a little stiff and stands up.<br>"Okay. I guess I will leave you to it. hmm okay bye" And as he reaches the door. I feel empty and I feel like crying. But he stops for a second and opens the door Nikki is standing here and Micheal with her I get up from the couch and head towards the door. Looking at Micheal I don't know what am i feeling but I feel nothing. They both look at us.  
>"Hi Kris, Rob" Michael greets us and they both step inside and Micheal takes my hand and tugs me towards him and hugs me. I stand next to him but now is it not the same comfortable feeling it is uncomfortable.<br>"Hey Rob let go I thought we could hang out and ..." Nikki asks Rob and I get that feeling again. Jealousy.  
>"Yeah sure I was heading to my hotel room lets hang out there" No ! i want to yell but i keep quite and when Rob shakes hand with Micheal and looks at me his face is expressionless and I don;t like it at all because his eyes they hold so much expression and meaning. "Yea" Nikki says "Okay bye then take care you guys. Kris .. " she laughs winks at me and she holds Rob hand and they make a move.<br>"Bye" Rob says and makes a move. And I feel my world is crashing from the inside and it makes me nauseous.  
>_<p>

KRISTEN (POV)

It's been a a month since Micheal Visited. After that Rob kept his distance and he was friendly but I don't know he seems kind off with drawn not that I blame him for it. I don't know what am i doing over here FUCK !. It's like a total 360 degree change. Which i do not like at all. Everything is messed up. it reminds me of Robert Frosts Poem. Me and Rob have so much in common. We can talk for hours & hours with out realizing where the time has gone by. We talk bout Music, books, flims etc etc. Like there is no end to it. But i was never this comfortable with any body. And now I don't know what has happened. Rob talks when he is required to and most of the time avoids spending alone time with me, which reminds me of our days when we both used to hang out together 24 by 7. Gosh fuck it to damn hell whenever I hear bout him from Nikki how great he is and blah blah blah ! I get this uneasy feeling as if my heart is becoming a shell and there is only void left. I have never felt soo much for any body. Why ?. Does he like me I am not sure he used to always say how beautiful I am. He is the only one who sees me for me and I him. What should I do. Shall I talk to him. Okay I should, here goes nothing,  
>_<p>

ROB (POV)

"Bones sinkin' like stones All that we've fought for All these places we've grown All of us are done for

And we live in a beautiful world Yeah we do, yeah we do We live in a beautiful world"

Who is calling me now. I haven't slept my mind is a mess right now. Oh its Kristen. Whenever I see her or hear her voice or see her messages or whenever her name flashes my heart does this weird thing.  
>"Hey". I answer.<p>

"Hey, What are you doing I hope I am not bothering you." She sounds nervous.

"Well... Not exactly." Vague much Rob she might have noticed that I am trying to avoid her. What ha !. Why would she notice anything about me. Who am i to her than a great buddy her words not mine.

"Rob. What is it." Oh fuck why do you want to ask me this.

"Oh nothing. Nikki wanted to hang out before we left for Tokyo. So you tell me. How come you remember your great buddy today." I know i am acting like petulant child and all that fuck. But I don't know I am not doing it on purpose.

"Oh. I guess i should let you go then." She sounds void and detached like what i do and don't doesn't mean anything to her. Off course it doesn't mean anything to her.

"No." the words are out before I have control over my mouth.

"What is it Rob." She hesitates and then asks. "Rob if you are free I would like to talk to you. I mean only you and me. If you can." She sounds hesitant and nervous. What does she has to say to me. Oh fuck i hope she wont ask me to stop talking to her and act as if we both are only colleagues. I couldn't bear that. The thought it self makes me feel dead.

"Huh .. yea. Sure. Kristen is everything alright." I ask her.

"Hmm yep. Could you.."

"Yeah" I as her

"Meet me like right now." Suddenly she is determined i can make it out from her voice as if the decision is been made. I will be happy for her no matter what she decides. No matter what. Her happiness, smile and joy are more important then my feelings.

"Yeah sure. Hey but I am bout to finish packing, how bout we will talk once we have reached Tokyo and are relaxing okay. I hope everything is fine Kristen." I say knwing full well what the consequences of this would be. But now i have made up my mind I will tell her bout my feelings for real. Before this i used to make fun and joke about my feelings but not this time. Tokyo or no Tokyo I am going to tell her. She should know what she means to me. I know it woudl be really difficult but my options are scrace. Gotta make do of what iget.

"Fuck it totally slipped my okay alright talk to you later."

"Okay Bye." She hangs up and I just stare at the cell phone.  
>_<p>

KRISTEN (POV)

WOW I am tired and these fan are like bat shit crazy in a good way. But all the girls going crazy for Rob makes me so proud of him and even Taylor. However the jealousy is something which never seems to leave me whenever we are surrounded by fans female fans. I want to hold him and let them know that he is not theirs but this sickening feeling lets me know that he is not mine either. I am going to talk to him tonight I have thought of so many things I want to say to him but I don't know if I will be ale to or no. Coz he said he would like to talk to me first and then i can say what I want to say. I don't like the sound of it. What if he started dating some one and wants to become exclusive or official it makes me nauseous and my heart sinks in the dept of Dante's seventh circle. I am so fucking sure bout my decision but before I take any step I just want him to know what exactly I feel. Even if it might not reciprocate it.  
>There is a knock and I know it is him. Fuck i can recognize him even thru the way he knocks. I get up and opean the door. Fuck he looks delicious with his black shirt un tucked two buttons undone and his suit pant wearing flip flop. He is so beautiful.<p>

"Hey." Why am i all shy and shit.

"Hey, I hope I am not disturbing you." He asks looking at me with absolution. I don't know what it is but the look in his eyes makes me feel relief and I have no idea why. He smiles his eyes has this spark.

"No you are not I was bout to call you up. Come in". I invite him and lock the door. and start walking towards the bed. I sit and pat the seat next to me asking him silently to join me. He does with out question.

"Kris.. Before you say anything I want to tell you something, I am not sure how you would feel about it. But no matter what I hope to always be your friend as long as you will have me. I will always be your great buddy. Okay" He is nervous and rambling and he tugs his hair and mess it even more.

"Okay. But just so you know I will tell you something. NO matter what you might think of it" Oh wow it came out more confidently then i thought i would say.

He fidgets a lil bit and as if gaining strength. Suddenly he hold my hand. I feel calm. Looking straight in my eyes a moment as if gaining more control.  
>"I ... Whatever I say is the truth absolute truth. Understand this. I tried I really tried to not react to not feel it not to try to .. Kristen I ... okay I like you. A lot more then I am suppose to. I know you have a boyfriend and.. I want no I needed to let you know because from the day I saw you I wanted to be with you. I feel a sense of security when ever I am with you. As if I am... I don't have exact words to describe.. ummm but I want to be with you knowing you can never want me in the same way kind of.." He laughs a humorless laugh and continues. "I know by telling you about my feelings for you. You would feel like I am a total loser and a moron. But if you ever.. " He stops suddenly and kneels in front of me. I am in shock coz he is telling me all the things not in same context but to summarize it that he likes me and wants me. He holds both my hand and continues."After telling you how i feel I know you would think how pathetic I am. But to tell you the truth I want you in my life in whatever context i may have you. Even dough I want to be with you and you don't want the same thing as me. I would always want to be your buddy. Forever no expectations. okay." He takes deep breath and looks at me. "Can i try something. I know you won't feel the same but can I" I could only nod i feel i am paralyzed. He takes my hand in his hand and kisses both my palm breathes in and takes my face in his hand leaning up he kisses my forehead I close my eyes to cherish this moment and close my eyes then he kisses my eye lids, my nose, my cheeks, my chin, the conner of my mouth and then my lips softly and I cant take it anymore i pull his face and bury my hands in his hair and tug them. I kiss him back because this feels home. This feels like i can breathe again.I pore all my feelings in the kiss and pulling him towards me i lean on the bed him hovering me. He kisses me with a little bit more force i open my mouth and lick his lower lip he opens his mouth. Our tongues tangle them selves and meet each other. This feel oh so good and heaven. He moans.<p>

"Kris.." He says and I capture his lower lip and bite it. I moan when he bites my upper lip and his mouth taste so much better then anything. He stops suddenly and pressed his forehead with mine. I open my eyes and look at him. This intensity this feeling is scary but i welcome it. I want it. This beautiful soulful man wants me. How can he think that I can deny that. I need him. I have to tell him as well. My hands are in his hair i scratch his scalp and he grunts. I smile seeing the reaction i awoke from him. I smile looking at him.

"Rob.. I feel the same way. I wanted to tell you I Like you. And.. Now after knowing that you feel the same I want us to try but lets take it slow and right now let it just keep netween you and me. I want to.." He kiss me this time he is more urgent. I moan and tug his hair. He grunts and put all his weight on me. Kissing me like no one has ever before I feel the fire ignited in my soul. I don't want to name the feeling coz i know what it might be but I don't want to contradict my own statement by asking him to take slow and then tell him bout all this. he kisses my nose and nuzzles my neck. I like it an involuntary moan escapes my mouth and he bites my neck not so much that he could leave a mark but hard enough for my mind to go R rated. Shifting from above me he lies next to me facing each other his forehead touching mine. He smiles. I smile.

"okay as you wish baby". I love it when he calls me baby. It makes me feel cherished.

"Yeah" I confirm.

"Yes."

That night holding each other we fall asleep. I know for sure my decision for a change brings peace and happiness. I don't regret any of my decisions. We talk a lot before we fall a sleep. I tell him how i broke up with Micheal and all the things. He kisses my forehead and smiles.

"Sleep. I am here" He says

"Okay, good night, baby" I say and I fall asleep and its pure bliss. At last I am where am I suppose to be. Home. 


End file.
